scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Purjoy081
Hullo, I wish to share my experience regarding the alteration of PLs & HCOBs post LRH. In 1996 after being fantastically restored (up off the floor) & rescued by Dianetics from psychs, I was referred to my closest Org for MORE. However, they quickly pronounced that I was an Illegal PC & that I could not receive auditing nor do the Purif nor train on TRs. I was dismayed & very confused. It has taken me years of rebuttal, recovery & then fresh reaching to really understand where the M/U & ARC break is. A couple of weeks ago I went into the Org at their invitation to have them show & read through the pertinent PL with me. They said they would word clear it with me. Before the start of this "word clearing" exercise I advised the 2 women present (one of whom was the org Chaplain) of my hope of clearing-up the major M/U & ARC break that I had with the Illegal PC declare. The other lady (whose position I have never been made aware of) quickly advised me that it was "... not possible to have an ARC break with Ron". The lady commenced the reading at the actual body of the PL, not at the first word on the page, thus missing all the headings & dates of revision etc. We got thru the three main points & I could quickly see that Point 2 had some words that were not present in copies of the 6 Dec '76 HCOPL that I had on records. My attention went there & I soon agreed that the new words were the reason that they kept declaring me an Illegal PC. The words are "... or psychiatric history". There is also a new paragraph inserted below the 3 points which clarifies these new words. It states that psychiatric history could apply to seeing a psychiatrist in his office. Which I had to agree I had done over quite a long period of time all up. The lady left at that point & allowed me to read further on my own. Thus no more word clearing. It was only as I was about to leave that my eyes caught the date of the PL as being "revised 8 April 1988". And it was later after finding a copy of this PL on an anti-scn internet site that I noticed what is written underneath L. Ron Hubbard's name - "revision assisted by LRH technical research & compilations". I had been referring to the '76 PL & thus could not understand how my experience with psychiatry fitted the words "extensive institutional". Whereas the current CofS was referring to their new revised PL which contained additional words & definition of meaning of those words - which definitely could be applied to myself. Well, the "lady" was right - they showed me that I did not have an ARC break with Ron but certainly with themselves (the post LRH CofS) - just as I had felt all along but hadn't been able to put my finger on what it was.